


Some Kind of Disaster

by justmysicklypride



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm starting to see a pattern in which I keep mentioning Shinra but he's not physically in the story, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Raijin Days, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmysicklypride/pseuds/justmysicklypride
Summary: The only thing harder than being an omega, he thinks, is having to deal with the rumours that followed after people start noticing that he's a mated omega.Prompt: “I think I just ripped my pants.”Taken from: https://justmysicklypride.tumblr.com/post/612434643114983424/sentence-starters
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Some Kind of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayokaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayokaya/gifts).



> Reposted from Tumblr  
> (For the record, the a/b/o aspect of this was requested as well)

It would’ve just been another normal day, getting up, getting dressed, and walking into school like he owned the place with everyone thinking that he was just another alpha or beta, and letting him go about his day in relative peace. It wasn’t always easy, of course, but it was significantly easier with the help of Shinra’s pills that his father had imported from some other country or another, so he supposed it couldn’t have been any worse than what it would’ve been. He didn’t think twice about it when he started developing feelings for someone, nor did he think twice when they actually ended up getting together, because really, it should’ve been simple enough. 

Then he got himself mated, and that had complicated things, more so than usual.

Shinra was the first to know, obviously, because he was Shinra, and while he’s glad that he won’t be dying of heat, out of all things, any time in the foreseeable future, there had been another issue of him now constantly having the scent of his alpha draped over him like an oversized blanket on a winter’s day - heavy enough so that he always knows it’s there, but also warm and comforting enough that even someone like him would feel protected in even the worst situations. It would wear off, Shinra had said, but until then, the only other option to hide the fact that they’d mated would be to go everywhere together, which considering the fact that they had the same class and sat next to each other (it took a lot of convincing for the teacher to believe that they won’t break another classroom with a stray knife or another chair out the window), seemed like an all to perfect plan.

Up until the day Shizuo woke up and received a message from Izaya saying that he couldn’t walk him to school that day, thanks to Mairu suddenly developing a high fever early in the morning, and who would’ve thought that someone like Shizuo, strength and all, would ever need to be this dependent on his alpha for anything? He called him immediately.

“I’m sorry, Shizu-chan,” he heard Izaya’s exhausted voice try to keep afloat amongst the barrage of noise caused by the crowds, medical staff and machinery in the background. “I really am, but I can’t leave her on her own until my parents get here.”

“People are going to notice,” Shizuo said, protested, and he did feel bad about Mairu being sick, it’s just that the fact that people were not only going to find out that Shizuo had been mated, but would also simultaneously deduce the alpha that he did the deed with to be Izaya. 

Shizuo had enough of a headache building up on the side of his head without the extra attention adding onto it. 

“And I already told you I can’t,” Izaya snapped at him, harsh with an edge of a growl to it, and Shizuo couldn’t help the little shiver that went up his spine when he heard it. It wasn’t often that Izaya let his second gender override the cool, collected persona he’s established over the course of ten somewhat odd years. Izaya quickly backtracked, “Sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to. It’s been a long night.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Shizuo said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Kasuka eyed him curiously over the back of the sofa. “Do you think I can just pretend to be wearing your clothes or something?” he asked, somewhat hopefully. “Like I’ll just say some bullshit excuse in front of people like ‘oh, I think I just ripped my pants’, and pretend to go change?”

“You know that’s not going to work,” Izaya huffed a sigh. “You know how strong the scent is now, there’s no way anyone would believe you if you said you haven’t mated.”

He was right, and Shizuo knew he was right. He knew that they were going to have to tell people one day, it’s just that Shizuo had intended for that day to be sometime after they'd graduated. It was only three months away after all, it wouldn’t be too long if they were to hold out and suppress their instincts for a mere three weeks, each time either one of them went into a rut or a heat, but of course the universe just didn’t work like that and in some sort of half-coherent daze one day, they went and did it, overpowered by sheer instinct and too enamoured with each other to realise what was going on until it was too late. 

“What’s this really about?” Izaya asked, suddenly, and it took Shizuo a moment to realise what Izaya had said.

“What do you mean?” Shizuo asked in return. 

“I know you’re my omega and all and that you’re meant to be really submissive or whatever normally,” Shizuo cringed at the choice of words as Izaya continued, “But this isn't like you. You don’t need some tough guy alpha around if you could just punch some guy into the stratosphere if he did so much as look you the wrong way. Why are you so afraid of people finding out about this? Is it-” Izaya paused, cutting himself off so abruptly that Shizuo thought he lost connection for a second, and then softer, “Is it because you regret mating with me?”

“No,” Shizuo responded immediately. “No way in hell would I ever regret it. I- I want to be with you forever, Izaya, and one day, I want to… bear your…” he heard Izaya stifle a laugh, the quieter he got, the more embarrassed he felt, so he feigned a cough and tried to ignore the heat spreading across his face. “It’s just that it’s hard enough being an omega and, you know, doing the things I do… and it took awhile for people to get used to that, I don’t want to get more attention to myself when people are just starting to get used to me.”

“I never knew monsters like you could have an identity crisis,” Izaya teased. Shizuo rolled his eyes, knowing that this was Izaya’s attempt at being endearing. “An omega having that brute strength of yours is unheard of, you’re right, but if people could get over that and accept it as another reality,” Izaya paused. “Then what’s so hard to believe that that same omega - any omega, would end up finding an alpha they’re really compatible with to mate with?”

“Yeah, but that’s… well-” he started.

Izaya cut him off, “Like I said earlier, you’re Shizuo Heiwajima, the most feared high schooler in Raijin, the city, even. I’m happy to be there for you every step of the way I can until you get that fact ingrained through that thick, protozoan skull of yours.” 

Shizuo probably should’ve felt insulted, but the only thing he felt was his heart skip a beat, and while biologically impossible (especially since his last one was just a couple of days ago), he wondered if this alone would send him into some sort of heat, out of sheer heartwarming affection-

“But right now you just have to grow a pair and get it over with, like come on, you’re old enough to not need your hand held every time you go to school,” as Izaya completely ruined the moment once more. 

He figured it was too good to be true. 

“Okay, fine,” Shizuo huffed, and finally picked up his bag. “But you better still come to school today or I’ll kick your ass.”

Izaya laughed, and the way it carried over the slightly muffly phone with just a hint of exhaustion reminded Shizuo of the morning after they woke up from a night they’ll never forget. 

“I will,” Izaya said. Then, tauntingly, “I mean who else is going to protect my cute little omega from all those mean bullies?” 

“I thought you said I could learn to grow a pair for once,” Shizuo said, a hint of a smile on his face now as Kasuka pulled on his school shoes at the doorstep.

“Yeah, I supposed I did,” Izaya said, and he could hear the smile in his voice, too. “Give them hell, Shizu-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the biggest fan of a/b/o so while I was editing this, I also had to mentally process the fact that I actually wrote this


End file.
